Elle était tombée un jour d'été
by Eden-Maru
Summary: Une jeune fille sans nom est receuillie par l'Akatsuki... désolé,rencontré quelques problèmes avec mon word.la version est enfin corrigée.
1. Chapter 1

Elle était tombée un jour d'été. Tombée comme ça, comme tombe la pluie. Tombée tout simplement.  
Lorsque nous étions parvenus à l'endroit où le Corp. était atterri, quelle ne fut pas notre surprise en découvrant une jeune fille profondément endormie.  
Deidara:"hey! Hey!!! réveille toi." avait t'il dit en tapotant ses épaules avec le bout de sa chaussure.  
Elle avait alors ouvert les yeux et un sourire vint éclairer son visage. un sourire doux qui nous était destiné.

Je me souviens, Deidara avait tendu la main vers cette inconnue, l'avait aidé à se relever. Elle avait l'air perdue et fatiguée.  
On avait finit par la ramener chez nous, sans savoir qui elle était, ni d'où elle venait. Elle savait à peine tenir debout, et avançait comme si ses pieds n'avaient jamais foulés le sol. C'est Deidara qui avait finit par la porter sur son dos, à grand renfort de plaintes et de soupirs: Il disait qu'elle était lourde. On lui avait demandait d'arrêter de se plaindre, mais comment faire taire un homme avec 4 bouches?  
Après un court trajet dans la forêt, on avait atteint un petit chemin de terre. On avait déposé le petit Corp. frêle sur le bord de la route et avions continué à ses cotés. Elle marchait d'un pas plus vif et regardait autour d'elle avec curiosité.  
Arrivés à la base, nous l'amenions à notre chef qui tenta vainement de lui poser des questions. Mais, la jeune fille, visiblement intimidée se contenta de se cacher derrière l'imposant Kisame .Il fallut beaucoup de patience pour gagner sa confiance. Et lorsqu'enfin, elle se décida d'ouvrir la bouche, elle se contenta de lâcher un "Je ne sais pas.".Tout le monde resta interdit. Elle ne se souvenait donc plus de rien? SI, si, elle se souvenait d'une longue chute dans les ténèbres et à travers le ciel.  
C'est alors qu'il y eut un évènement remarquable à l'Akatsuki : un débat dans un calme olympien. LE sujet étant "qu'allons nous faire d'elle?"  
Kisame déclara "elle n'a surement nulle part où aller, et même si elle en avait un, elle ne se souviens même pas d'où elle vient."  
Deidara protesta, on était déjà bien assez à l'étroit, il ne fallait pas rajouter une autre personne. On procéda alors à un vote, qui termina en sa faveur. Elle avait désormais un chez elle. On l'installa dans la chambre de Hidan et kakuzu.C'était une situation provisoire.  
les jours passèrent. Elle apprit à connaitre les autres et les autres apprirent à la connaitre. Elle finit par s'attacher à ses gens qui l'avaient recueillis . Elle s'entendait avec tout le monde, malgré quelques prises de becs, rapidement oubliées, avec Deidara.

Mais un jour, l'artiste eut une discutions plus cinglante que d'habitude. Pleine de fureur et blessée par ses propos, elle le gifla et partit dans sa chambre, sans dire un mot. Plus tard dans la journée, elle décida de se balader . Tobi lui demanda si il pouvait l'accompagner, elle lui répondit que oui, en lui tendant la main. Elle demanda à Deidara si il voulait l'accompagner. Celui-ci refusa avec dé porte claqua et Deidara resta longtemps immobile en la regardant avec un sentiment de vide et de culpabilité.

*Petite conversation avec Deidara.*  
Konan avait une petite faim et une grande envie de manger des fraises. Elle passait dans le couloir. Tout était calme, le soleil baignait la maison de sa lumière douce, elle entendait le bruit de ses pas résonner. C'est alors qu'elle l'aperçut , en rentrant dans le salon. Il était dos à elle, regardant vers le jardin et ne la voyait pas. Elle crut entendre un "Quel crétin."  
Konan: «Et bien Deidara, tu m'as l'air bien contrarié!"  
Il sursauta.  
deidara:"Houah! tu m'as fait peur! Ca va pas de surprendre les gens comme ça?!"  
Konan:"N'essaye pas de détourner la conversation!"  
deidara:"Je n'essaye pas de détourner la conversation!"  
Konan *à elle même*"En plein dans le mille!"  
Deidara:"hun! Allez va-t-en!"  
Konan:" Tu aurait voulu l'accompagner pas vrai? Mais tu voulais encore te faire prier. Ensuite, tu aurais accepter en faisant mine de râler et tu aurais passé un chouette après midi que tu aurais qualifié de "nul" lorsque les autres te l'aurait demandé."  
Deidara:"Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes? Tu délire! Franchement!"  
Konan: «Non, je dis se que je penses et je te connais plus que tu ne le croit."  
Deidara:"Et même si c'était le cas, qu'est ce que j'irais faire avec eux, hun? Genre, je vais me pointer en disant "coucou, ça va? Bah je vais rester avec !"C'est ridicule! Et même, J'aimerai ni être à la place de Tobi ni à la sienne. "  
Konan: «Je ne comprends pas?"  
Deidara:"C'est simple, Tobi est insupportable et la fille ben,...ben je sais pas, elle m'énerve!"  
Konan: «Tu es mesquin Deidara! Elle est très gentille"  
Deidara:"Oui, et alors. Même si elle est sympa, je ne veux pas gaspiller mon temps inutilement."  
Konan:"C'est vrai que tu as l'air débordé! Va la rejoindre au lieu de râler dans ton coin. Tu peux avoir envie de passer du temps avec quelqu'un sans que tu n'ai à te justifier ou à dire le contraire de se que tu penses!"  
Deidara:"..."  
Deidara se leva et fit quelques pas vers la porte d'entrée avant de s'arrêter brusquement et de se retourner. Il fixa Konan qui était sur le point d'entrer dans la cuisine et lui dit, menaçant ,"si tu dit quoi que se soit..."  
Konan sourit et entra dans la cuisine. Et sourit d'avantage lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se fermer.

*Au parc...*  
Deidara n'avait eu aucun mal à les retrouver. Ils étaient tous deux dans le parc où il avait l'habitude de se promener avec Tobi. Il les cherchait lorsqu'il avait entendu des éclats de s'était précipité derrière une haie. Il décida de les espionner un peu. Ils étaient très bavards et parlaient de tout et de rien. L'artiste finit par s'impatienter et sortit de sa cachette pour venir s'assoir entre les deux jeunes gens. Une aura froide les entoura jusqu'à se que le blond décide de s'excuser pour se qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée. Ils finirent la journée à jouer aux cartes, couchés dans l'herbe. Eclatant de rires lorsque Deidara râlait parce qu'il était trou de finirent par rentrés lorsque la nuit commençait à tomber.  
Arrivé à la base, Deidara se rendit compte que tout le monde les attendais. Ne voulant pas se justifier sur le pourquoi du comment il était arrivé aux côtés de tobi et de la jeune fille, il prit un air maussade et monta dans sa chambre. Konan quant à elle, ne put s'empêcher de sourire : Quand il le voulait, Deidara pouvait se montrer très attachant...  
Le lendemain de cette journée mouvementée, Hidan et Kakuzu étaient de retours. Hidan se pris d'affection pour la jeune fille qu'il jugeait mignonne. Il partit aussi dans un grand éclat de rire lorsqu'il demanda à la "petiote" , comme il avait prit l'habitude de la surnommé depuis qu'il était arrivé, si elle avait un prénom. Elle lui avait répondu qu'elle non. Il se dépêcha de lui en trouver un .Il l'appela Sayuri. En mémoire à une personne qui lui avait été très chère .C'était ainsi avec Hidan...  
Mais, maintenant qu'ils étaient rentrés, Sayuri devait dormir ailleurs. Pein décida de la placer avec Deidara .Son côté androgyne étant " plus rassurant".  
"l'excuse!" avait dit Deidara visiblement énervé."Je ne veux pas rester dans la même chambre qu'elle!".Mais rien n'y fit, Pein ne revenais jamais sur ses décisions.  
Au soir.  
Deidara montra une sorte de chalet en bois qui se tenait au fond du jardin (hé oui! il y a un jardin à l'akatsuki! même qu'ils font pousser leurs légumes eux même!100%bio comme le dit Zetsu.)Il lui dit que c'était là qu'elle dormirait désormais. Sayuri ouvrit de grands lança un "non!" que Deidara ignora.  
Plus tard dans la soirée, Tout le monde devait se coucher .Sayuri s'était dirigée vers la "niche" qui lui servirait désormais de chambre. Elle avait emporté une petite couverture avec elle, au cas où. Deidara la regardait de la fenêtre de sa chambre .Il avait fini par éteindre la lampe de chevet.  
Plus tard dans la nuit...  
Deidara bougeait dans son sommeil, ses rêves étaient hantés par des cris de jeunes filles et des grognements de bêtes féroces. Il s'éveilla en sursaut, regardant vers la petite cabane. Tout semblais paisible. C'est alors qu'un détail le perturba: la porte était descendit les marches à toutes vitesses, mais à peines fût il dans le jardin qu'il vit une bête la gueule pleine de sang .Cette fois ,il se réveilla pour de bon, dans un nouveau sursaut, il ne regarda pas vers la maisonnette ,descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre ,sauta dehors et couru vers le chalet dont il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec. Elle était là, couchée à même le sol, à cette vue, il senti son cœur se serrer, comment avait t'il pu être aussi cruel? Elle se frottait les yeux.  
Sayuri:"Qu'est ce que tu fais là?"  
L'homme, ne répondit pas et la prit dans ses bras. Il l'emmena jusqu'à son chez lui, qui désormais serait leur "chez eux".  
Deidara:"Il n'y a qu'un lit. Ca te dérange si..."  
Elle s'était endormie dans ses bras. Le serrant contre elle. Deidara se glissa dans les couvertures et s'endormis paisiblement.

*Le lendemain*  
Deidara avait ouvert les yeux au petit matin. Elle était là, profondément endormie. Deidara appuya son dos contre le passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle était vivante, il était si soulagé.il resta ainsi, de nombreuses heures en la regardant dormir. Etait ce ça le bonheur?

Les mois passèrent, et avec eux, leurs lots de surprises et de joies. Les sentiments de Deidara pour Sayuri s'étaient intensifiés avec le temps. Désormais, ils passaient tout leur temps libre à deux. Discutant de choses et d'autres, ou tout simplement, allongés dans l'herbe à regarder le ciel. était-ce ça le bonheur .Mais le temps des joies allait bientôt s'évanouir, Comme le vent qui souffle une bougie, comme un cœur qui cesse de battre, lorsqu'un jour d'automne, elle apprit la vrai raison des missions de Deidara et, en même temps ,la vrai identité des gens qui l'avaient hébergés .ILs étaient tous des criminels très recherchés ,des individus de la pire espèce. Lorsqu'elle l'apprit, son cœur s'arrêta. Elle décida de se taire .De renier la vérité et de continuer de vivre auprès de la personne qu'elle aimait.  
Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne pouvait vivre avec ça sur le cœur. Deidara avait remarqué le changement de comportement de sa compagne et lui avait demandé quel en était la raison. Entre deux sanglots ,elle lui avait avoué, avoué qu'elle savait tout. A cette annonce, deidara l'avait lui aussi rejoint au pays des larmes.  
Mais, au fil des jours, elle se mit peu à peu à dépérir car ,ne pouvant se résoudre à vivre avec un criminel et ne pouvant vivre sans cet homme ,elle était prise dans un affreux dilemme.  
Et elle s'affaibli, de plus en plus, sous le regard effaré de Deidara.  
Un soir,il vint s'assoir sur son lit .Elle ouvrit les yeux, lentement .Elle lui sourit ,le même sourire tendre et doux, ce sourire qui pouvait faire craquer tous les cœurs.  
Deidara:"Je suis désolé, t out ça, c'est de ma faute .Je vais arrêter tout ça, on va aller vivre loin d'ici."  
Sayuri:"Je ne peux pas oublier se que tu as fait. Tous ses gens, innocents que tu as tué. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier."  
Deidara:"..."  
Sayuri:"Tu sais, Je crois que c'est toi la personne que je cherchais." (rapport à chobits , la ville déserte)  
Deidara:"Tu te souviens, le fameux jour où je t'ai recueilli, c'était parce que j'avais peur."  
Sayuri:"?"  
Deidara:"Peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose."  
Sayuri:"C'est gentil."  
Deidara:"Non, c'est égoïste. En agissant ainsi, je voulais te protéger pour qu'il ne puisse rien t'arriver,ainsi tu ne disparaîtrais jamais et tu serrais restée à mes côtés pour toujours. C'est ça, la peur que tu disparraisse .La peur que tu me laisse ici, tout seul. C'est mesquin.  
Sayuri:"non, c'est de l'amour."  
Elle ferma les yeux, tenant la main de Deidara dans la sienne.

Elle était partie un jour d'hiver. Il faisait froid et il pleuvait.  
*point de vue de Deidara*  
Je courrais à travers la forêt. Non, elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Elle devait rester avec moi, pour ne pouvais me rendre à cette évidence. Non. Je deviendrais fous .Mes pensées s'emmêlent.  
Je la trouvais enfin. Son petit corp était allongé et attendait. Je m'approchais sans un mot. Elle me sourit, un sourire plein de tendresse .Peut être le dernier. Je me retournais.  
Elle m'avait simplement dit qu'il était temps qu'elle rentre chez elle. Que là bas quelqu'un l'attendait surement. Je n'avais pas crû un mot de se qu'elle disait, avant de rentrer et de m'apercevoir qu'elle avait disparut.  
J'étais fâché.et lui tournais le dos, à contre cœu. Combien de temps étions nous resté ainsi? Moi, lui tournant le dos et elle observant le ciel.5 minutes ?une heure ? Une éternité? Je ne savais pas. Le temps semblait suspendu et cet instant semblait devoir durer une éternité. C'est alors qu'elle rompit le silence, d'une voix mélancolique.  
Sayuri:"C'est bête de partir fâché .Peut être cela rend il les choses encore plus douloureuses."  
Deidara:" hn"  
Je me retournais et lui pris la main .elle était glacé.  
Deidara:"Non ! Ne pars pas!"  
Elle me sourit doucement en me regardant comme si j'était la chose la plus belle qu'elle ait pu voir de sa vie.  
Sayuri*dans un souffle*:"C'est toi que j'attendais."  
Deidara:"J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de sentir ta présence. Ne me laisse pas seul."  
Je vis qu'elle pleurait.  
Deidara:"Ne t'en fait pas, on va t'amener à l'hôpital, tu ne vas pas mourir .On va te soigner, ne t'en fait pas."  
Sayuri:"Je ne pleure pas pour ma mort, je pleure parce qu'on ne se reverra plus."  
Et sur ces mots elle se figea. Un sourire sur le visage.  
Je suis seul à présent.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fic (c'est ma première =D).Je sais que le caractère des personnages ne colle pas toujours (presque jamais en fait) mais, c'était eux que je voulais dans ces rôles (désolé héhé). (Et désolé aussi pour les fautes et le fait qu'elle commence au chapitre 2 -_-")  
merci de m'avoir lue:)reviews ?


	2. chapter 2

Deidara n'était plus sortit de sa chambre depuis une semaine. Certaines personnes, dont Konan, commençaient à s'inquiéter pour l'artiste. Elle lui apportait ses repas qu'il touchait à peine, lui parlait sans qu'il ne lui réponde. Il était triste à voir, la mine défaite, le teint blême et ses cheveux autrefois beaux et brillants étaient ternes et emmêlés. Pein, énervé (ou jaloux ?) du petit manège de Konan décida de résoudre le problème (par la force si il le fallait). C'est ainsi que chaque jour, Pein prenait de force Deidara , le forçait à s'assoir à table dans la salle à manger et l'obligeait à manger. La première fois, se fut un grand choc pour tous. Hidan en laissa tomber sa cuillère, la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Ce fut aussi l'élément déclencheur d'un grand mouvement d'entraide et de fraternité parmi les membres de l'aka ; tous décidés à aider l'artiste. Ainsi, Konan et Pein se chargeaient de le nourrir tandis que les autres cherchaient de plus amples informations sur la jeune fille. Hidan essaya même de la chercher, se qui était peine perdue puisqu'elle était morte et enterrée. « On ne sait jamais connard ! » avait rétorqué le jashiniste quand on lui avait dit que son geste était inutile.

Les semaines passèrent. Deidara se portait un peu mieux qu'avant, mais il ne riait plus. Son visage restait morne et triste. Konan était triste pour son ami.

Mais un jour, une nouvelle tomba de la bouche d'Itachi. C'était lors d'un repas où l'homme aux oiseaux d'argile était absent.

Itachi : « Je crois qu'elle vient d'un autre monde. »

*Grand bruit de couverts et mouvement de têtes vers l'intéressé* « Quoiii ?! » bafouillèrent les membres présents.

Tobi : « De qui tu parle ? »

Itachi : « De Sayuri. »

Kisame : « Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ? »

Itachi : « Se ne sont pas mes affaires. »

Hidan : « Espèce de ! Pendant qu'on se cassait le c** à chercher partout des informations, ce connard savait tout .Il se fout de nous depuis le début ! »

Kisame : « Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

Itachi : « en premier, son poids. Il était énorme par apport à sa masse. Même toi tu avais du mal à la porter. »

Kisame : « Bah, elle cachait peut être bien sa graisse. »

*regard mauvais de Konan*

Kisame : « Glups »

Itachi : « Je crois que c'est la force d'attraction qui n'était pas la même. A mon avis, elle subissait encore la force d'attraction de son monde mais en étant dans le notre. »

Kisame : »Dis moi Itachi, tu es sûr de ne jamais avoir été prof de physique ? » I

tachi : « De plus, elle était très surprise en voyant les mains dans les paumes de Deidara ou même nos même la façon dont on sautait de branches en branches. »

Kisame : « C'est vrai ça. D'ailleurs, on aimait frimer avec ça .héhé. »

« ooooh ! Mais t'arrête de l'interrompre ! »

Itachi : « Et le premier jour de son arrivée, elle avait parlé de lumière et de ciel. Comment aurait t'elle résisté à une telle chute ? »

Pein : « Alors, elle doit être quelque part .Mais où ? »

Hidan : « Houuuuaaaah ! Piercing –man a parlé .C'est très philosophique se que tu dis. »

Kakuzu : « Peut être qu'en se tuant, il pourra la rejoindre… »

Konan : « Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Arrête de dire ça ! »

Pein : « Mais oui ! on a qu'a essayer ! Quelle bonne idée tu as eu Kakuzu ! »

Konan sortit de table, visiblement vexée. Pein était exécrable en ce moment. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et n'en sortit plus de reste de la journée.

Les mois passèrent, lentement. Konan se doutait que Deidara était anéanti à vie. Se qu'elle voulait, c'était son bonheur .Elle lui raconta en détaille la conversation qu'ils avaient eu. Et la conclusion à laquelle ils étaient parvenus. Rien ne changea dans le regard du garçon.

Plusieurs mois plus tard, Il tomba nez à nez avec Sasuke. « C'est ma chance ! » se dit le blond.

Les oiseaux chantaient dans ce jardin. Un beau jardin de fleures inconnues. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Sa tête lui tournait, il avait l'impression d'être fait de coton. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il était bleu et paisible. Il essaya de crier mais seul un murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres. Une main chaude vint se poser sur son bras. Il leva les yeux vers la personne et lui sourit.

-" Comment vous appelez vous ? "

-" Je ne sais pas "

-" On ne voit pas beaucoup de gens souriants comme vous ici. C'est bien étrange."

Pour toute réponse, Elle reçut un sourire du blond.

" Toi, tu es mignon, je vais te prendre avec moi. Allez, viens, dépêche toi. "

L'artiste la suivit docilement, dans le jardin de roses. Il était content, quelqu'un de gentil s'occupait de lui, lui qui avait tant besoin de réconfort. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son cœur lui faisait atrocement mal. Il avait envie de pleurer et de sentir la chaleur humaine sur son torse .Il lui manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose lui avait été enlevé, s'est tout se dont il se souvenait. La femme qui l'avait recueilli était douce et gentille. Elle souriait tout le temps. Elle disait qu'il lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'elle avait déjà connu auparavant. Mais n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de qui exactement. Elle l'emmenait souvent avec elle pour faire des courses au des promenades dans la ville. Le garçon s'intéressait à tout. Tout semblait l'impressionner, surtout les artificiers qui faisaient claquer leurs pétards lumineux dans la rue.

Mais un jour, en attendant la femme devant une boutique ,son attention se porta sur une jeune fille qui se tenait sur le trottoir d'en face. Il traversa la route et la suivi .La tristesse se lisait sur le visage de la fille. Il la trouvait belle pourtant. « Si seulement elle pouvait sourire. »pensa-t-il.

Il la suivi sur de nombreux kilomètres, se perdant peu à peu. Il décida alors de l'aborder. Il posa sa main sur son épaule en murmurant un bref « Bonjour ».La fille se retourna et ses yeux doublèrent de volume.

" Deidara ! Mais…Mais c'est impossible. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

Le jeune homme pencha sa tête sur le côté en disant " qui est Deidara ? "

" Mais c'est toi voyons ! Comment es tu arrivé là ? "

" Je ne sais pas. Je me rappelle juste m'être réveillé dans un jardin de roses. "

" Tu ne te rappelle donc de rien ? En plus on dirait que tu es devenu totalement gaga. Qu'est ce qui as bien pût se passer ?...C'est moi, Sayuri .Tu te souviens ? "

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Il se rappelait. Son suicide, son long trajet à travers le ciel, puis la terre, molle et l'odeur des roses. Il serra la jeune fille dans ses bras et pleura .Ils restèrent longtemps l'un contre l'autre .Ils étaient heureux, nos deux amants perdus se retrouvaient enfin. Sayuri pleura de joie et de soulagement: enfin elle le retrouvait!

Sayuri : " Que vas-tu faire Dei ? J'aimerai tant que tu reste auprés de moi,mais,Tu as ton monde et j'ai le mien. "

Deidara : "jusque maintenant, tout s'est bien passé pour moi, mais le plus important est de savoir si tu m'as pardonné."

Sayuri : " Bien sûre. Vivre sans toi est bien plus promet moi,promet moi de ne plus jamais faire de mal aux autres. "

Deidara : "Promis. "

Sayuri : " Mais, sauras tu t'habituer à ce monde? Tu y a déjà vécu, mais en ayant oublié qui tu était. Mais saura tu vivre ici pour toujours?"

Deidara:" Toi, Tu aimes ce monde?"

Sayuri:"Je ne sais pas…Se qui compte, c'est que je ne sois plus loin de toi. J'ai été stupide. "

Deidara : "Je connais un moyen de repartir « chez moi ».Me suivras tu ? "

Sayuri : "oui ,Mais que faut il faire en échange ? "

Deidara : "C'est très simple :Il suffit de prendre un être de ce monde et de le ramener « chez nous "

sayuri : "Non, je refuse de tuer ou d'arracher des gens à ce monde et toi, tu as promis de..."

Deidara : "Qui t'as parlé de personnes ? "

Les deux amants retournèrent au jardin de roses. Ils arrachèrent l'une des plantes à sa terre. Deidara fit le nécessaire pour que tout se déroule dans les meilleures , il sortit une petite bouteille de sa poche. Ils la burent, le sourire aux lèvres. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se sentirent lourds et s'écroulèrent tandis que le poison s'infiltré dans leurs veines.

Deidara : "Attention, ça risque de secouer ! " Elle s'agrippa à ses vêtements et le sol se déroba sous eux.

Le lendemain, dans la forêt, Itachi trouva deux personnes enlacée aux côtés d'une fleur au doux parfum. Il toucha l'épaule de l'une d'elle avec son pied. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et lui fit un merveilleux sourire.

Voilà, J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu. merci beaucoup de l'avoir lue. ;) reviews?


End file.
